1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine and a method of controlling such a wind turbine, in particular a method of controlling a wind turbine to reduce maximum loads experienced by the wind turbine during extreme wind conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Wind turbines can often be located in areas having relatively predictable wind patterns, e.g. varying between ˜15-25 m/s. However, during storm conditions wind speeds can often reach extreme levels capable of damaging wind turbine structures. For example, off-shore wind turbine installations may experience typhoon or hurricane conditions, wherein the wind speed may exceed 70 m/s during gusts. The high wind speeds mean that wind turbines intended for a site susceptible to extreme wind conditions have to be constructed with sturdier materials and/or additional reinforcement elements, in order to withstand the effects of the high winds possible in such areas, and to be rated suitable for use in the locations in question. Furthermore, high wind speeds during gusts can result in significant fatigue loads in the structural components of the wind turbine, which can lead to additional wear-and-tear on the wind turbine structure. Accordingly, it is of interest to find ways to reduce the impact of extreme wind conditions on wind turbines.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 709 571 describes a two-bladed partial pitch wind turbine which reduces the effect of extreme wind conditions. The turbine comprises first and second rotor blades, having inner and outer blade sections, the outer blade sections pitchable relative to the inner blade sections. During high winds, the rotor blades are parked in a substantially horizontal alignment, and the outer section of the first blade is pitched to be at a 90 degree angle to the inner section of the first blade, while the outer section of the second blade is unpitched. The azimuth or yaw brake is released, and the rotor structure comprising the first and second rotor blades acts as a wind vane when exposed to high winds. As a result, the rotor is moved about the yaw axis such that the tip end of the first rotor blade is pointing directly into the oncoming wind, and consequently presents a reduced surface area against which the wind acts on. The reduced surface area results in reduced forces on the turbine during the high wind conditions, and reduced loading in the wind turbine structure.
Several problems exist for this solution however. For the wind turbine blades to be provided in a horizontal alignment, sophisticated positioning and braking and/or locking systems are employed in the turbine. These braking/locking systems may experience significant fatigue loads during operation, due to the high wind levels experienced. Accordingly, such systems may require regular maintenance to ensure efficient operation.